The new me
by Lichstenstein
Summary: Harry gets a letter a few days before his 16th birthday. New friends and lies unfold. A new family. Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Ron bashing. Good Tom, Fred, Geroge, Remus, Bill and Charlie. Might be SLASH in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The new me**

**Chapter 1 The letter**

It was the day before his birthday and Harry was sitting on his thin mattered bed in his so called "room" at the Dursleys.

Harry was short, a little being a understatement since his first year he had barley grown at all, and he was 16 tomorrow, he was about 150-155cm and was very thin because of the near starvation he had suffered all his life at the Dursleys. His hair was dark brown almost black mop on his head.

His ever green eyes almost emerald in colour was sparkling in the faint light from the moon and bedside lamp.

His skin was slightly tanned from working in the garden in the hot sun all summer. And his baggy and worn clothes didn't really help with his hight either, they were like all his hand-me-down clothes five-six times to big for him, considering the fact that it was his cousin that had worn them before him and he looked like a oversized baby whale that had been crossed with a ugly pig.

As Harry sat there on the bed he stared to think about the letter the goblins at Gringrotts had sent him, it was about a possible creature inheritance. What kind of creature it didn't say, but if Harry remembers it right then creatures had there own laws and he didn't have to follow the wizerding laws. Which meant that he could leave the Dursleys a hole year earlier.

"_Flashback...two days earlier"_

_Harry had just collapsed on his bed after an hard day of chores. His body felt like it had just run a marathon. And since he couldn't get his chores dine before his uncle came home he didn't get any diner either. _

_He was about to fall into a exhausted sleep when he heard a tapping noise on the window._

_Tap..Taptap..Tap._

_He looked over at the window and saw a black barn owl carrying a letter. So he went over and opened the window to let the owl in. _

_The letter said: _

"_Dear Mr Potter. _

_We send you this yo inform you about a possible creature inheritance, we don't know what kind of creature because you're the first Potter to get the inheritance in over 500 years. _

_We would also like to inform yo that a meeting with the goblin in charge with of the Potter vaults. _

_We suspect that your magical guardian is taking money from them._

_Have a good day_

_The Goblins of Gringrotts."_

_End of flashback...back to present time_

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**The new me**

**Chapter 2 The pain**

So here he was sitting in his bed counting the minutes down until midnight.

23 minutes...

22 minutes...

"I wonder what kind of creature I will be..." Harry tought as the clock tickt on.

18 minutes...

17 minutes...

His uncles snores could be heard from down the hall.

15 minutes...

He started to hear a light humming noise.

10 minutes...

5 minutes...

2 minutes...

The humming became louder.

Right when the clock struk twelve a strange tingeling feeling started on top of his head and in the bottom of his spine. The tingeleing feeling grew utntil it was a unbearable pain. The pain had grown to his mouth and fingers. If it wasan't form the amount of pain in his mouth he would be screaming.

When the pain susteind he was left sweting in the mattres. Harry took several deep breaths to even out his breathing and to sloe down his heart. When he was breathing normaly and his heart was back to normal rythm, he stood up from the bed and went over to the mirror in his room.

He was not ready for what he saw. Insted of his normal emerald green eyes, they were now a lighter green with a yellow spiral around the split pupils. On top of his head were two black cat ears, when he turned his head ge saw that he didn't hsve any other ears so the cat ears in top of his head were his new ones. His hair were now coral black with blue stripes in some places, it went down past his shoulders and stop above his chest.

He saw someting black swish past him from behind and turned around and saw a black tail that whent from the bottom of his spine to a bit over his head.

" Well, at least someone can't break my glases anymore. Since I don't need the any longer." Thought Harry as he started packing what was important to him and climbe out the window to take the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Keep on asking questions about what you don't understand and other stuff. **

**HeartsGlow: Yes I know Harry is called a Freak a lot by his relatives and he will find out more about his powers and so on as the time goes. Also that part about marrying a gnome...That sounds like something Fred & George would say so if it's al right with you may I use sometime later?**

**That about how the goblins knows about the possible creature inheritance but not what kind will be explained later in the story.**

**Emerlad-Pen: Here's the update.**

**Also sorry for all the wrong spelling. Will work on it.**

**Enjoy!**

**The new me**

**Chapter 3 The Meeting**

As Harry got out of the knight bus at the Leaky Cauldron he was very happy that it was dark out and that he had his hoodie on (though it was too big, it used to be Dudleys years ago...) so that nobody could see his ears. He had stuffed his tail down his trousers even if it was uncomfortable, but it was necessary.

When he opened the door and went inside the pup, many heads in the room turned to look at who had just walked in. Thankfully no one recognised him because of the hoodie.

He walked up to Tom, the bartender.

"I want a room but I don't know how long I will be staying so I want to pay when I'm leaving", said Harry.

"Of course Sir. Right this way", said Tom.

His room wasn't very big but enough for a few days. It had a bed and a drawer for clothes and a desk by the window which was facing the Ally.

Since it was still pretty late, Harry decided to go to bed and try and get some sleep before he had to go to Gringrotts.

_...Skip to morning..._

As Harry woke he decided that he was going to Gringrotts before he did something else.

So with that in mind he went down to get some food, he didn't have to change since he didn't undress the night before.

…_Skip to Gringrotts..._

Harry walked up the stairs and trough the majestic doors that led in to the huge bank.

He walked up to a empty goblin and stated,

"I want to have a meeting with the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults"

As he was led through the winding corridors he tried to memorise how many turns they were making, he always lost count after about five-six turns.

After about thirty minutes of walking they stopped in front of a magnificent door that was huge and hag golden knobs. There were a spiral pattern on the door, the pattern were made of something that was black and shiny.

"Here we are Mr. Potter, Tramnork is waiting for you." said the goblin that escorted him in a flat voice and left him at the door.

Harry was about to knock when the door opened it self and he saw a beautiful office with a oak desk in the middle of the room.

Behind the desk sat a very old goblin with thin grey hair but a quite thick goatee.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, please take a seat. My name is Tramnork and I am in charge of all the Potter vaults." Tramnork said.

"Right, ahem...You wanted to talk about my vaults? As far as I know I only have one vault and that is my trust found for Hogwarts." Stated Harry as he sat down in the comfortable chair on front of the desk.

"Yes Mr. Potter. You have more than one vault, in fact you have about 14 vaults that you can access to and you have 4 additional vaults that you need to do a blood lineage test to access.

We also wanted to talk about your inheritance." Explained Tramnork.

"Right...Let's start with my vaults." Said Harry. "You said it was possible for me to get the inheritance but that you didn't know what kind it was. How can you know about the inheritance but not the kind? And how come I have four vaults I can't get in to. And why was I not informed that I had more then one vault the first time I was here?" Asked a puzzled Harry.

"Yes...Well we start with the first question about your inheritance. As the letter said, you are the first Potter in 500 years to get the inheritance, because the others weren't as strong as you both mentally and in magical power. The knowledge of the inheritance was lost after many years of not showing up, but there is a rumour in the Potter family about the inheritance, it says that you get cat like abilities and appearance. We think there might be some books about it far in the back of the Potter main vault." While Tramnork explained this he took out a sheet of parchment from one of the drawers in the desk. "And the reason you have four additional vaults, is because they belong to some ancestors of yours, two of the vaults you have inherit from your mothers side", Harry was about to protest against this sine his mother was muggleborn, but Tramnork stopped him. "Yes, I know you have been told that your mother was muggleborn, and she was. But she was born to a long line of squibs, the only one that knew this was your mother and father."

"Then how come that my mother lived with muggles?" Asked Harry.

"She was adopted by Mr and Mrs Evans when she was just a few weeks old for her own safety." Tramnork continued to explain. " Her real mother died in labour and her fathers political career had just taken a turn for the worst.

His views was deranged from wanting to make the wizirding world better to wanting to take over it like a tyrant."

"Right, that explains those two vaults, what about the vaults that, I assume, are from the Potter line?"

"You are correct in assuming that Mr Potter, they are from the Potter family line. They are very old and they used to belong to some ancestors of yours that lived when Hogwarts was build. It is common knowledge that the Potter line originates from Godric Griffyndor, and these two vaults have been in the family for ages without being opened"

(I knew that I was related to Griffyndor and so, but I didn't know anything about the vaults. And I Wonder if my grandfather with a rotten political career is still alive) Harry pondered on his mind.

While Harry was mentally talking with himself, Tramnork tock out several papers, some thick and dark while others looked just like normal papers, and a silver dagger.

" The fastest way of finding out just how much you own is by doing a bloodline test. In this test you will also see who your family is, parents, grandparents, ancestors etc. etc. Explained Tramnork.

You have to drop a bit of your blood on the blood parchment, which is especially made for this."

Tramnork handed Harry the dagger and held the small stack of dark papers, the blood parchments as they were called, to him to drop his blood on.

**And I make a cliffhanger.**

**So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, for the next chapter and need a bit of advice, in the next chapter Harry will find out about his family and afterwords he will among svereal things go shopping. And I need your help with what he his going to buy and how he is going to change.**

**Please review and give advice. The updates will take longer from now on as the chapters are going to be longer.**

**Thanks for reading! Review and advice!**


End file.
